The Joker (ME-Prime)
"You of all people should know, there's nothing so cruel as memory.... the pointy biting little thunderbolts, judgemental flying rodents, unwanted party crashers, really enthusiastic beatings with a crowbar, SCREAMERS through your synapses.. inescapable, unrelenting.... not at all friendly. You can't even escape into MADNESS! I would know." Multiple Choice Origin Story "I mean, what is it with you? What made you what you are? father killed by the mob, maybe? mother carved up by some mugger? Something like that, I bet... something like that. Something like that... happened to me, you know. I'm - not exactly sure what it was. If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice! That's the problem with our superheroes these days: it the same origin story over and over and over and over until we fall asleep in our popcorn. The only difference now is the color of the tights." '' To date no one (evidently including the Joker himself) know who the Joker was before that night at Ace Chemicals (And he himself confirms at the very least, that he wasn't always the way he is). He has told over a dozen different stories, but he doesn't complete all of them, and often trails off. What follows are his "favorite" origin stories: The Disgrunted Factory Worker/Family Man The Failing Comedian ''"Okay, so there's this comic who can't make an audience laugh... I think that's how this one goes, I forget sometimes... Oh, you've heard that one? All right. Ah, I can't keep 'em straight. How about the one where a mob killer named Napier comes to Gotham and - no, wait, you're too young for that one. I know. This one always works. So a small-time yutz in a Red Hood walks into a factory, right? He's there to steal the payroll..." The Disenchanted Soldier The most recent story Joker's made up seems to be specifically directed at Jason Todd, who was viewed by Batman, Alfred, and Joker himself as "The Good Soldier," fighting someone else's fight, grudgingly following orders that when he's not given all the information. Joker tells the story of himself as a lowly enlisted rank, fighting in "yet another campaign for imperalism." He watched the old and greedy tricked the young and stupid into becoming bloodlusted killing machines and die young, the soon to be Joker grew disenchanted over the years and lost all respect for authority when he was left for dead. When he returned he recieved a dishonorable discharged and was forced to remain quiet to the war crimes he witnessed. Desparate to find a means for survival, Joker fell into organized crime... It All Started With a Really Bad Day All these stories have critical similarities: A family and being a poor provider, hatred for a boss, Ace Chemicals Plant, and Batman. A Better Love Story Than Twilight "I've read twelve different accounts of your past. All different, except for one detail: Batman." '' ''"What can I say babe? I like to keep things interesting. A wise man once told me that if you have to have an origin story, you're better off making it multiple choice." Links *Character Gallery *Quotations Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-Prime Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Explosion Creation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Inventors Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Versions of The Joker Category:Versions of Red Hood Category:Acting Category:Americans Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Alternate Form Category:White Skin